Swamp Folk
Swamp Folk (Hegléthyal) Hegléthyal in Tsolyáni and A'láthish in Mu'ugalavyáni Portrait of a Heglethyál from the sketchbook of Ilánish Chárea, of the Crimson Sphere clan. The Swamp Folk fit in very well with man’s cultures, and their talents as sailors make them the mainstay of the Mu’ugalavyáni navy and commercial shipping industry. They are usually friendly, courteous, and eager to copy the ways of men, except in their own enclave where they preserve some of their ancient customs. They cannot use other-planar magic at all, but they do have a natural ability to sense ‘wrongness’; for example changes in direction, sloping passageways, and interdimensional nexus points. Physical Attributes These are squat, rotund, rubbery white creatures, ranging from four to six feet in height. They have long sloping skulls, with a bony central crest rising from the forehead and slanting backwards to a point, with a flexible rubbery Drápery of skin falling from this crest down over the shoulders and upper back. They stand on four equally-spaced legs (like the Ssú, to whom they are not related), and two upper arms with four-digited hands and an opposable thumb. The head has rather humanoid features: two eyes, a largish nose, and a broad mouth. They have two sexes: males (70%), and females (30%). The Swamp Folk live in village communities of thatched huts on stilts over the river. Enclaves The watery bogs along the lower reaches of the Putuhenu River in Mu’ugalavyá. Swamp Folk Names: Purple Crest; Steel Fist; Fish Master; Shiny One; Club Foot; Keen Eye; True Aim; Hard Head. Games System Rules D&D 5th Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: EPT5e - Changadésha's Handbook 'Swamp Folk Traits' : Ability Score Increase: Constitution +2 : Age. Swamp Folk have a similar age progression as humans. : Languages. Swamp Folk and one other. : Size. You are about 5’6” to 6’10” tall and weigh between 85 and 380 pounds. Your size is medium. : Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. : Stability. You have four legs, and have advantage against checks and saves that would make you prone. : Sense of Wrongness. You have the uncanny sense when things nearby aren’t right. You cannot be surprised. :: You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against things seen and unseen, as long as you aren’t incapacitated. D&D 3rd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://tekumel.com/downloads/EPT3e.zip : Swamp Folk (Hegléthyal) : These are squat, rotund, rubbery white creatures, ranging from four to six feet in height. They have long sloping skulls, with a bony central crest rising from the forehead and slanting backwards to a point, with a flexible drapery of skin falling from this crest down over the shoulders and upper back. They stand on four equally-spaced legs (like the Ssú, to whom they are not related), and two upper arms with four-digited hands and an opposable thumb. The head has rather humanoid features: two eyes, a largish nose, and a broad mouth. They have two sexes: males (70%), and females (30%). The Swamp Folk (called Hegléthyal in Tsolyáni and A'láthish in Mu'ugalavyáni) live in village communities of thatched huts on stilts over the river. : • Constitution +2, Wisdom –2 : • Medium-sized : • +2 racial bonus to Appraise, Profession (merchant), and Profession (sailor), Survival checks : • Swamp Folk detest chlén-hide and will not wear or use anything made of it. : • Swamp Folk cannot be any spell-casting profession (psychic or ritual) : • Stability: A Swamp Folk's four legs grant it a +4 stability bonus on checks made to resist bull bush and trip attempts. : • Swamp Folk have a +2 bonus to Search, Spot, and Listen checks. A Swamp Folk who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if it were actively searching, and a Swamp Folk can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A Swamp Folk can also intuit depth, sensing its approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. A Swamp Folk who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if it were actively looking for the door. Swamp Folk also have the ability to detect dimension nexus points AD&D 2nd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://www.weirdrealm.swifthost.net/tekumel/dl/addept.pdf : Swamp Folk: +1 Con, base AC 10, 1 HD. Swamp folk are able to sense "wrongness", such as a change in direction, a slope, dimensional nexus points, etc